


[podfic] Wizardry by Consent

by Lazulus



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus
Summary: Fifteen years after a headless body was discovered in Covent Garden, Thomas Nightingale is still the last wizard in Britain, and Peter Grant, newly appointed Commander for Community Engagement in the Metropolitan Police Service, has just learned the truth about the existence of the Folly.He has one or two questions.





	[podfic] Wizardry by Consent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wizardry By Consent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864153) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



Thank you to SIxthlight for giving blanket permission to produce remixes/sequels/podfic/fanart/translations based on their work. And thank you to Momo for the cover art. 

Apologies once again for my Scottish accent. Maybe one day I'll find a fandom to podfic that doesn't have any Scottish characters!

Because there is not enough podfic in the tiny RoL fandom.

**Podfic of Wizardry by Consent by Sixthlight, read by Lazulus**

5 hours 45 minutes

Download the [Audiobook / 244MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Wizardry_by_Consent.m4b) or [MP3 / 295MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Wizardry_by_Consent.zip) [Zip of individual chapters]

Right click save.

[Reblogging is love! ](https://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/162837841331/podfic-wizardry-by-consent-by-lazulus)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic Cover] Wizardry by Consent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093639) by [momopods (momotastic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods)




End file.
